PJO Freak Outs
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: i cant really define rant, so its just freak outs! hope u like em.     percy, thalia, annabeth, grover and many more PJO characters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey PJO death fans! This story is just a bunch of times where PJO people have breakdowns ;)**

Percy FREAK OUT!

Smiling, frowning, smiling, frowning... WHICH ONE SHOULD I DO!

Suddenly the door opened and Annabeth came in with Nico and Thalia. They gave me confused looks.

"WHAT?" I asked. They shrugged.

"What is wrong with you this morning?" Thalia asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! PIN-CONE FACE? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK STUPID QUESTIONS? I LOST MY MAGIC PEN! YOUR FACE IS UGLY!"

"Woah sorry p-.' Thalia started.

"DON'T YOU SORRY ME MISSY! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! AND ANNABETH STOP LAUGHING, MY NEW HAIRCUT ISN'T THAT FUNNY!" Annabeth continued to laugh anyways.

"NICO! STOP BEING AN EMO!" then I black out...

THALIA FREAK OUT!

These hunters are insane... oh look at that one... woah woah woah! That one is actually cleaning there mess! Ewe its coming near me, must...not..catch...there...normalness...!

She came closer and closer, she had a dagger.

"Hi Thalia!" she said happily. I screamed really loudly and she jumped back.

"GET AWAY YOU FREAK!" I shouted. She backed away slowly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I quickly brought out my blade, turned around and stabbed the he/she/person/ it.

He-pretty sure it was a he- screamed loudly. Which made me scream.

"YOUR ALL NEAT FREAKS YOU KNOW!" then I ran into the forest.

**I might write more, but I has to know if anyone likes them...**

**Review plzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thankyou for the Reviews here is Annaebth (I don't really like her, so she's gonna have a MAJOR break down) kudos!**

Annabeth FREAK OUT!

_2+1473- 742x78=? Whaaaaa?_ Cant think! Two plus three... 12?

Damn math! I stabbed the paper countless times that there was a huge hole. I ripped it to peices and ran out of my cabin. I saw clarrise sharpening her spear.

I grabbed the spear and snapped it in half.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She asked. I just screamed in her face then continued to run around in circles screaming random things at people like :PULL UP YOUR PANTS HIPPY! And STOP SPARRING BEFORE I SHOVE THOSE SWORDS UP YOU'RE A**! The second got quite a ruckus. I saw percy and I ran to him. I tackled him and he started screaming like a little girl. I tickled him.

"STOP LAUGHING PUNK! YOU DIRTY-LITTLE-SON OF A-SEA-GOD!" He glared at me. "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK MISTER! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He got up and ran crying. I grabbed a lighting bolt fom a statue of Zeus. And ran around chasing people.

" I AM ZEUS, DIE DEMIGODS!"

(A/N **Ok I think im satisfied:) I can so picture her doing that XD)**

Luke FREAK OUT!

(A**/N haha ok so this is a while after luke betrayed them, but they still think he's good)**

No... no... she's DEAD! I just rememebered those blue eyes, the ones I had forgotten. I was sitting calmly on the ground in the middle of a pathway when I saw the sky. Thalia's sky. I stood up and went to Annabeth's cabin. She smiled when she saw it was me.

I smiled back then frowned. "I BETRAYED YOU!" Then ran out and went up to random people, and with a really snotty voice saying. "AND I BETRAYED YOU, AND YOU AND YOU!" I saw silena. She was doing her hair and sitting watching Beckondorf.

"SILENA BORAGAURD**(How do you spell her name?)" **she looked over in surprise, but she grinned. "I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY! AND I BETRAYED YOU!"

She ran off crying. Then I ran into the forest screaming.

I ran into someone and we both fell down. She stared at me with wide eyes. Then he got up and ran away yelling something about an Angry-talking-flying-goat-cheese...

"AND I BETRAYED YOU! Whoever you are...?"

**I'll admit these werent as good as the others... well**

**SMILES!**

**Story by ur fave authors:**

**STYGIANDARKNESS18 and NICOSHADOW23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:)**

**Alrighty... I'm discontinuing all stories unless I get reviews(or theer just spossed to be one-shots) **

**I'm busy, I don't wanna write. So people, **

**(Here's crash in distance. Annabeth runs up to me)**

**me: what was that?**

**Annabeth: Percy did it!**

**(Cake appears to be missing)**

**Me: where did that cake go?**

**Percy: Grover ate it**

**(A suckish plan happens and we all die)**

**Me: who thought of that?**

**Thalia: Annabeth thought of it**

**(The class pet on table is dead)**

**Me: umm...who killed chubby? **

**Annabeth: Thalia killed it**

**Vote on my amazing polls! love ya all:)**

**~xGiVeMeMoReMuSiCx**


End file.
